1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to phosphoryl hydrazines, and particularly to novel compounds and compositions, which exhibit insecticidal and miticidal activity, and to methods of combatting pests with these materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds in the substituted phosphoryl hydrazine series have been reported in the literature. For example, in the articles referred to in Chemical Abstracts 55,9320g; 54,7051f; 52,4920a; 50,2415h and 53,3113; in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,770 and German Pat. No. 1,011,432, there are disclosed related hydrazine compounds and their synthesis. However, none of these prior art compounds have the essential structural features of the novel compounds of this invention, which, significantly, provide useful agricultural insecticidal and miticidal activity.